Wedding Well Wishes
by nannygirl
Summary: Two members of the basemnet gang have just gotten married and their friends and family have a few messages for them. What are these messages? And who is the newlywed couple? Only one way to find out!


_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello everyone! Just wanted to share with you all this little one-shot I came up with over the past few days. I know it's probably not my best so sorry if it's pretty bad. The idea had been playing in my head for a long while but I wanted to wait until June to work on it. After all it deals with a wedding and June is one of the most popular months for weddings, right? It seems that way to me. It seemed like every week of this past month I knew some married couple that was celebrating their anniversary. Anywoo I hope you all like it, thanks to all my buddies over on the That 70's Fanfic Board (link is on my profile page) you all are awesome! Don't have very much to say I know shocker, but I hope you all enjoy even if this isn't my best piece of work. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Wedding Well Wishes<p>

The reception hall looked beautiful. There were centerpieces of lilacs mixed with white roses and Lily of the Valleys gracefully placed on the top of the elegantly dressed round tables. Delicious looking food covered the long tables that were closer to the walls of the room; it looked as if every food known by man could be found on the tables including a four tier cake. The room was full of people dressed in their Sunday Best, all of them either sitting or standing as the mingled with one another or breaking out their moves on the full of life dance floor where one of the local DJs was handling the music.

It was very clear that a celebration was taking place, a very special celebration. The air was filled with excitement and good times were being had through out the room, the hired cameraman was doing his best to capture it all.

And along with trying to preserve all the moments and emotions taking place around him the man behind the camera had also been given a request, and because it was request made by the people who were paying him he knew he had no choice but to do it. They had asked him to go up to a few guests and record a few words from them, they'd given him a list of people to make sure he went up to but also wanted to hear from the non-selected guests as well.

The cameraman figured it would be best to get the harder part done with first so he headed over to the table of food where a long line of people were already standing in search of a few 'random' guests. He let the camera graze over the line of people—all facing the opposite side of him and the camera—before stopping at a man who had long hair and didn't seem to be dressed very appropriate for the occasion.

He filmed the man's back for several seconds waiting for him to turn around and see him, but the man never did. This forced the cameraman to stretch his hand out and tap the other man on the shoulder.

Slowly the mysterious man turned around while wearing a confused frown on his very scruffy face and holding a bread-roll in one of his hand. It took him a few seconds to notice the cameraman and his camera and when he did see him the man who could be described as an 'old hippy' jumped back slightly.

"Woah man. I thought were like half robot for a second there." He shared with a laugh before continuing, "Did you get a load of all this food here, man? And there's cool music playing… and cake, man!" he announced with a large grin, "It's like a big party or something man…"

The cameraman said something to the man known as Leo but his words were drowned out by Chic's _'Le Freak'_ playing in the background; luckily the words were only drowned out in the video and Leo heard them loud and clear.

"Ooohh! It's a wedding…awesome. I love weddings." Leo said out loud in an almost dazed-out tone, "Hope I know the bride and groom this time….but as long as I get some of that cake I'm good man."

"Oh hey man, is this the part where we get to say stuff to the bride and groom?" he asked and when the man behind the camera nodded a bigger grin broke out on to Leo's face, "Cool man."

Stretching out his smile even more, Leo raised his roll of bread in the air as if it were a glass of champagne and looked into the camera.

"Congratulations to the bride and groom!" he paused slightly, "I hope know you!"

Leo gave another short laugh and was about to add more to his speech when something on the other side of the room caught his attention.

"Ah man…there's a duck over there and it's made of ice, man." He said still looking in the other direction with an amazed expression on his face, he quickly looked back at the camera, "I'm gonna go over there and see if it wants to split this roll with me. Later man."

0o0o0o

After the first encounter the man behind the camera decided maybe the easiest thing would be to first go up to the people on the list he had been given rather than searching through the crowds looking for anyone who was willing to give the bride and groom a message.

As the cameraman moved away from the table of food and made his way towards the open bar, still filming as much as he could between the two stops, he found a man whose name had been on the bride and groom's list. He was a jolly, older man who had dark afro-like hair and despite the fact that he known to dress in clothing that was flashy and sure to stand out, today he was wearing a simple black tuxedo after the bride had asked him not to wear the lilac colored one he had intended on wearing.

It only took a few seconds for the camera man to explain to Bob Pinciotti what the bride and groom wanted him to do and Bob was more than happy to take part in the request.

He straightened his bow tie before looking at the camera with a large smile on his face.

"Hey there! Hi there! Congratulations there!" Bob said with a wave and a laugh, "See what I did there? I added in the congratulations for this special occasion and because I couldn't hold it in any longer." he let out a smaller laugh this time, "Thanks for inviting me and letting me be part of your special day it really means a lot, you know?"

Bob suddenly paused as he felt his emotions starting to get the best of him but did his best to hold it together just a little longer.

"The wedding was really beautiful. You made a very pretty bride and you both looked so happy." He went on, his voice now starting to crack, "And so in love. And so grown up….You're all so grown up now, all of you kids."

He sniffled again trying to fight back the tears that could be clearly be seen in his eyes and easily heard in his voice but it was getting too hard for him.

"And now you're married and you're so happy…and so in love…and so grown up…" Bob repeated but this time couldn't hold in the happy tears any longer. They began to fall freely from his eyes and roll down his cheeks as he did his best to wipe them away with the back of his hand. "I wish you kids both the best of luck and…"

Those were the last words Bob Pinciotti managed to say to the bride and groom before he turned into a blubbering mess and the only thing understandable in that part of the film was the chorus of _'Don't You Want Me' _playing in the background.

0o0o0o

The next part of the video took place several minutes after Bob's segment—the time between had of course been filled with footage of the other happenings going on in the reception—and had two speakers in stead of just one.

Young mother Brooke Kelso stood in the area where the tables for the guests had been set up with her five year old daughter Betsy Kelso in her arms. The two had been part of the wedding ceremony and so Brooke was wearing a lilac colored bridesmaid dress, complete with puffy sleeves, and Betsy wore a white flower girl dress with a light purple ribbon tied around her waist.

ABBA's _'Dancing Queen'_ played in the background as Brooke whispered something into the little girl's ear before they both turned to the camera and smiled.

"Congratulations Aunt Jackie and Uncle Hyde! We love you!" they said together.

Little Betsy then closed their segment off by kissing her palm and then blowing that kiss to the camera.

0o0o0o

Up next in the spotlight was someone who several years ago neither the bride nor groom would have even considered inviting to their wedding. However when she returned home a few years ago from a long absence she made the two, and everyone else, realize she wasn't completely evil. Well she was mostly evil and mostly slutty but she also had a heart. In fact the woman had also played a big part in getting Hyde and Jackie back together.

"Wow. I can't believe you two are actually married." Laurie Forman said with a mix of surprise and disgust in her tone—she was sitting at one of the tables wearing a tight powder blue dress despite her round swollen belly, "I told her not to. I've been telling her since you guys got engaged and up until just before the wedding, but she never even thought about it."

The blonde paused for a second or two as she thought over her words, "I guess that means she really loves you…for some reason. So you better really love her, Orphan. And you guys better take care of each other too."

"I know this isn't something I would normally say, it's probably from all the hormones and the baby…" she drifted off slightly as she looked down at where her hand was resting on her baby bump, quickly though Laurie turned her attention back to the camera and frowned angrily, "And by the way Jackie, I'm still totally mad at you for getting married while I'm pregnant, I so could have been rocking a much hotter dress if I wasn't so fat!"

As the mood swing passed Laurie forgot about how 'fat' she was and continued with what she wanted to say to the newlywed couple, speaking over Rod Stewart's _'Maggie May.'_

"But I really do wish you guys the best, because…" she shrugged rubbing her stomach again, "Because you guys aren't frumpy and boring like Eric and Donna…then again you're not as hot and sexy as me and my husband…but you guys are okay."

Suddenly straightening herself in her seat and giving the camera bright smile Laurie grabbed the untouched glass of champagne from the table and lifted it in the air to make a toast.

"So here's to Mr. and Mrs. Orphan Boy! Oops." She said in a fake innocent tone, "I mean Mr. and Mrs. Steven Hyde."

Laurie smiled again at the camera before moving the glass closer to her, but before the rim could touch her lips a short older woman came out almost out of nowhere and snatched the glass from the mother-to-be's hand.

The look on Laurie's face showed anger but mostly shock, "But Mommy! It was just gonna be one sip!" she called out in her innocent voice again but it was powerless towards her mother and she continued to walk away with the flute glass in hand.

"Hmph." Laurie sulked as she threw herself back against the chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

0o0o0o

"Congratulations you two." an older blonde woman, wearing a traditional 'mother of the groom' dress, said with one of her famous smiles in place as she sat next to a bald man dressed in a tuxedo that he didn't seem very happy or comfortable with—which could probably explain the small scowl indented on his forehead.

"We are just so happy for you and so proud of you." She continued to say already starting to feel the tears building up, "You both looked so happy up there when you were saying your vows…oh and they were such _beautiful_ vows…"

Her husband could also sense what was coming, so he stepped in before it started and became pointless in even trying to stop it.

"Oh jeeze, Kitty…" he groaned trying his best to sound as aggravated as he could, "They've already suffered enough with a crying Bob."

Kitty nodded as she dapped her tears with a tissue, "I know, I know. And I promised I wasn't going to cry…but I can't help it." She went on, sounding close to tears but smiling through her glassy eyes because she meant her words and because she felt her husband's right arm stretch its way to the back of her own seat. "The two of you starting your life together is just so…so wonderful and so exciting and so…"

"Scary." Red added in before looking at the camera and pointing a stern fingure in its direction, "And don't either of you even try denying it."

Seeing the point that her husband was trying to make Kitty nodded her head in agreement, "That's right. And we would know, after all we were in your places only twenty-nine years ago. We know it can be abit scary but it's the good kind of scary. And it'll pass just as quickly as it was brought on."

A reassuring smile was sent towards the camera before Kitty suddenly thought of something she thought would be helpful for the newlywed couple to know.

"For us, it passed on our honeymoon night."

"Jeeze." Red groaned again shutting his eyes before looking over at the cameraman. "You can cut that part out right?"

Behind the camcorder the man nodded in response as REO Speedwagon's _'Keep on Loving You'_ playing through the speakers kept the video part of the video from being dead air.

"Good." Red nodded before clearing his throat before getting back on topic, "Kitty's right, this fear will pass. But just because it passes doesn't mean that it'll be sunshine and rainbows for then on out."

Again Kitty nodded, "It's true. There will be plenty of fights. Some small and some not so small. And that's all normal. The important thing to remember is you don't let those fights get out of control."

"And that you don't overreact like dumbasses."

Even though Kitty didn't like her husband's last choice of words, she did agree with the message he was trying to give to their adopted child and so she nodded along again, this time however not looking at the camera.

"Which reminds me. Jackie, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Laurie when she got married Red said as he shifted slightly in his seat, "If he ever does start acting liking a dumbass with you or does anything to hurt you in anyway you let me know and I'll stick my foot so far up his ass it'll be able to knock some sense into his brain while it's up there." He paused shortly, "Steven. Consider that your warning."

"Red, I don't think Steven and Jackie want the words '_ass'_ or '_dumbass' _in their wedding video." Kitty stated to her husband, whispering the two words.

Red gave a shrug as he looked back at her, "Well then they shouldn't have asked me to speak."

Touching her forehead, Kitty shook her head at Red's reply before she looked back at the camera and tried to straighten herself out again, "Anyways, I want to share with you kids something that my father said to me when Red and I got married and it's something we've kept in mind all of through the years."

The couple shared a smile and then Red gave her right arm a small squeeze, knowing it was still hard for his wife to talk about her father without shedding a few tears.

"Marriage is a journey. And in this journey you don't try to walk in front of the other, but don't fall behind and let the other person lead either, walk beside each other. And don't rush as you walk, walk slowly so that you can appreciate not only the stops and sights but also your companion that you're making this beautiful journey with." She smiled through her newly formed tears and looked at her husband, "Red, honey is there anything you want to add?"

"No." he answered too quickly.

Despite her tears, Kitty sent a warning glance his way, "Red."

"Fine." The bald man grumbled and then reluctantly looked back at the video camera, "Steven, now that you're a married man there are two words you need to keep in mind at all times. 'Yes dear.' Works like a charm every time."

Kitty exhaled a sigh and shook her head back and forth before looking up and putting on a bright smile once again.

"Steven, Jackie, we love you both as much as we do our own children. And we wish you the best of luck and hope that the two of you are as happy and make as many wonderful memories as the two of us have over the years." She looked over at her husband, "Right, Red?"

Red smiled softly, "Yes dear."

Not being able to hold it in any longer, Kitty let out a small laugh and smile that she let grow when she felt her husband's lips press against her cheek.

0o0o0o

A young foreign man stood nearby the tables that minutes ago was full of food, his hands on hips and a frown on his face as he looked over at the camera.

"Well Hyde, Jackie. You two actually did it, you got married. I do still think it should have been our wedding, Hyde." He said in a serious tone before braking out into a smile and laughing as he wagged his index finger at the camera, "Haha. Just joking, you should have seen your face…"

Fez's laughter and grin died down a little as he realized something, "Well I didn't see it either. But in my head it was _hilarious_."

He laughed again, "But seriously," he said as quickly became serious again in both his expression and tone. "This should have been our wedding, Jackie my goddess. You know it, I know it, everybody here knows it. Of course everybody also knows that we are not together because you could not handle all this sexiness of Fez."

The foreigner then grinned smugly as he waggled his eyebrows up and down before continuing.

"But don't worry Jackie, my sweet, we can still have our forever even if you are married. As soon as Hyde's back is turned we shall continue our _forbidden love_."

Another smile broke out on to Fez's face, "Just kidding." But just as fast as the smile appeared it disappeared, "No, I'm not." A second later the grin was back, "Just kidding." And then it was gone again, "Just kidding about just kidding…" the expression his face no longer looked happy or upset and instead showed his puzzlement, "Aye…wait…I confused myself. That was too complicated let me try something else."

"Ehem." He said as he cleared his throat and then smiled that boyish smile of his, "Jackie and Hyde I am very happy for the two of you and to show my happiness I would like to sing to you the traditional wedding song from my home country, in my native language."

"Me…me…me…" Fez started to say as he got his voice ready, he then took a deep breath ready to begin his song when he heard something else that quickly grabbed his attention and mad him beam with happiness, "Oh wait I love this song!"

"_You've seen the difference and it's getting better all the time, there's nothing you and I won't do, I'll stop the world and melt with yooouuu_!" he sang the Modern English tune happily while doing a little dance to go along with the words, "I want you two to know that you are the only ones who I would stop the world and melt with!"

He paused as he rethought his words, "Well you two and Kelso…oh and M&Ms too!" a dreamy look soon showed on Fez's face, "Oh to melt with M&Ms…tasty!"

"Fez!" a familiar feminine voice angrily called out.

The dreamy smile vanished without a trace and Fez quickly look towards the direction of the voice and then back to the camcorder, "Oh and of course my beautiful wife Laurie too! Who is the hottest pregnant woman I have ever seen!"

He turned away from the camera again and shouted to his wife, "Honey I said on video! Now it has to be true! Aye…" he said as he saw his wife continue to walk away from him, he then looked back at the camera still not smiling. "Good luck."

"Lollipop, wait!" Fez cried out before sprinting out of the camera's view and over to his wife as he saw her approaching her father.

0o0o0o

Next inline to give the bride and groom their well wishes and or pieces of advice was a tall man-pretty young fellow who like all the other men was dressed in a tuxedo while smile a goofy and almost nervous grin as he lifted up his left hand to wave at the camera.

"Hey Hyde, hey Jackie. Congratulations o tying the knot. We're all really happy for you guys." Michael Kelso said in a sincere tone, "And I know Fez keeps going around saying how it should've been him and Jackie getting married but don't worry I've been going and correcting him."

He grinned proudly, "After all if it was gonna be anyone else's wedding it would've been me and Jackie. Ha ha just kidding."

"I was with her for over three years, I would _not _wanna be married to her!" Kelso continued laughing again until he realized what it was he'd said, "uh I mean…congratulations Hyde. You gotta keeper!" he finished with mock enthusiasm and a thumbs up.

"Nah, but I'm serious you guys. It's great that you're married now…it's like great, great." He said his happy smile staying in place but his tone turning to a more nervous one, "Yeah, it's like double great! And uh…like awesome too…" he rambled on now, avoiding eye contact with the camera, "Double awesome! And um…"

Kelso's words were but to a halt as a loud exploding sound that sounded very much like fireworks going off but also contained a splattering-like noise filled the room. Though Kelso didn't seem at all bothered that he had been interrupted, in fact he had turned his head in the direction that everyone else was looking in and grinned largely.

"All right it worked!" he cheered with a fist pump.

"Michael!" the bride's screech soon followed.

The smile on Kelso's face dropped and his eyes showed worry, he looked back at the camera, "Gotta go!"

A second later he made a dash to the double door exit, a smile back on his face and an angry groom hot on heels. And though the two had disappeared from the camera and the rests of the guests sight a few words made their way into the room.

"What? It was just potato salad! No one even eats that stuff!" Kelso declared over Duran Duran's _'Hungry Like the Wolf'_ "It has the word 'salad' in it!"

"Ow! My eye!"

0o0o0o

The Maid of Honor stood infront of the dance floor that was still very lively as the guest continued to dance along to the music, the current song being '_All Right Now'_ by Free.

"Hey Jackie, hey Hyde." The tall redhead greeted with a small smile, "I know you guys have probably heard this a thousand times already but I do want to say congratulations to you both and wish you guys the bets of luck."

"Because you know, you guys are my best friends and I love you." Her smile dropped and she looked sternly at the camera, "So guys better take care of each other."

Donna's smile reappeared and her tone changed to a less threatening one, "And I also want to you to know that I'm really glad you guys are married now."

"I mean I've never seen either one of you happier than when you're together. And you guys know each other so well, it's kinda scary…you guys are well you're perfect for each other." She paused and her happy smile turned a bit more mischievous, "Cuz come on, let's face it, no other two people in the world would be able to put up with either one of you."

"Love you guys." She repeated with large grin once again

0o0o0o

Hyde's Best Man and adopted brother stood infront of the camcorder as he nervously fumbled with his undone bowtie. He'd undone it hours ago but now that he was speaking in front of the camera he wanted to look decent and was slightly afraid that when Jackie saw he had undid the bowtie, she made all the men wear for her wedding day, that she'd kill him.

He was standing outside the area where the reception was taking place, the same area Hyde had chased Kelso into earlier, he had wanted to get away from the loud music as he said his words to the bride and groom but the words of Boston's '_More Than a Feeling'_ could still be faintly heard from the other side of the double doors.

Eric continued to struggle with retying his bow for several seconds before he finally gave up and decided to just pull the useless piece of material away from his collar and shove in his pant pocket. Once that was done he smiled a bit nervously at the camera.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Hyde, I don't really have a lot to say because I'm me and you know I'm not really good with words." He said with a slight shrug, "You know coming up with them and keeping them in order, especially when it's in front of a camera…"

His voice went high at the last word, as if suddenly remembering that whatever he said to this camera would be saved and remembered forever. He swallowed hard and shook his head helping to his fight his nerves.

"Plus I do still see this whole relationship as creepy and unnatural. _But_!" he quickly added with a raised index finger and smiled softly, "I guess now I see it's the good kind of creepy and unnatural…" he stopped realizing that may not have been the best choice of words, so as if to protect himself he raised his open palms in the air, "Don't get mad at me I warned you about me and the words."

"I do have just a few more words for you guys though." Eric paused for dramatic effect before saying his words, "It's about damn time."

A playful smirk made it's way to Eric's lips as he went on, "Really. We had a pool going and everything…and ironically Leo's actually the one who won it and I don't even think he realizes this is you guys' wedding!"

"But in all seriousness," he began again as he lowered his arms that he had raised during his previous statement, "I do wish you guys the best of luck…you're both really gonna need it." He said and couldn't help the grin that cracked out on his face.

"I mean Jackie, you married a moody, 'Zen' burnout and Hyde, man, you married the devil!" Eric paused and thought over his words, "I guess in the end though, it was pretty much an even trade."

Smiling again Eric closed up his segment, "Congratulations guys."

As Eric turned around and walked towards the double doors to rejoin the party the screen faded to black as the words '_The End'_ faded in before the entire screen went black as the video reached its end.

"The end?" Jackie Hyde asked the television as she stood up from the couch in her living room waking her sleeping husband, who she'd been snuggling up to, in the process, "What does that mean?"

Hyde rubbed his unshaded eyes, "The end' usually means some thing's finished."

Jackie swung her head away from the VCR she was messing with and glared at her husband, "I know what 'the end' means, Steven. Why is the tape saying 'The end?"

"Because it's finished." Hyde repeated with a shrug still sounding groggy.

However the second glare that his wife sent his way quickly woke him up and grabbed his attention.

"No it can't be over yet. You're not over yet." She said once again talking to the television set before turning back to where Hyde continued to sit, "Steven, we got nine wedding well wishes."

"Oh yeah?" Hyde asked while trying to suppress a yawn; he thought that was a good number but by the look Jackie was sending him he quickly knew he thought wrong, "I mean, Oh no."

"Yes, 'Oh no' is right, Steven. Oh no, we got _only_ nine wedding well wishes." Jackie said as she walked away from the TV and flopped back on the couch next to Hyde, "Nine wedding well wishes that sucked."

"I mean Leo didn't even realize it was our wedding, The Formans were talking about their honeymoon night, then there was Michael and his stupid exploding potato salad and Eric called me the devil!"

Hyde fought back a smile, not wanting to get in trouble with his wife and start up a fight. He knew she was right and the wedding well wishes really weren't the best part of their wedding video but in those short segments each of their friends and family member's personalities were perfectly captured and that was something Hyde had liked.

"You know, Mom and Red said their wedding well wishes together and Betsy did hers with Brooke." He started to remind his sulking wife, "So really we got eleven and not nine."

"No Steven, we got nine. _Nine._" She repeated with her arms crossed over her chest and her brows knitted together angrily, then suddenly a thought entered her mind and her upset expression changed to a suspicious one as she turned her head towards her husband.

"You don't seem even upset or surprised about our nine wedding well wishes, Steven." She accused before letting out a gasp as her eyes went wide, "Oh my God, you've seen our wedding video before haven't you? We said we were going to watch it_ together_ on _this day_."

Hyde furrowed his brow just slightly, "Jackie, why would I watch our wedding video without you?"

"That's true." The petite brunette agreed and her face softened, "Not really sure if that's a good or a bad thing though."

"Let's go with good."

The corners of Jackie's mouth twitched when she heard Hyde's words but she was determined to remain mad about her wedding video for longer than mere few minutes.

"I can't believe we only got nine." She muttered again.

Hyde sighed and placed an arm around her tiny shoulders, "Jackie, I don't get it, so we only got nine? What's the big deal?"

"Steven, we had almost a hundred people at our wedding and we only got nine wedding well wishes." Jackie explained still sounding upset, "_That's _the big deal."

"Yeah but those nine wedding well wishes came from our friends and our family. The people who really care about us and didn't come to our wedding just for the music and free food and booze." Hyde pointed out as he held her closer to him, "And so what if we didn't get a bunch of wedding well wishes, we didn't and still don't need that many, do we?"

Jackie smiled lightly as she looked into her husband's blue eyes, "No we don't." she agreed and wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping her eyes locked with his, "Steven?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Tomorrow, will you kick Eric's ass for calling me 'the devil?'" she asked innocently

Hyde smirked, "Already on my list of things to do."

"Happy fifteenth anniversary, Jackie."

"Happy fifteenth anniversary, Puddin' Pop."

The End

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__Well there you go. Hope you liked it!_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, see you next time, take care, and have a nice day!_


End file.
